Digimon: X-Evolution
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: everything is inside, I hope you all will enjoy reading this to the end! it MIGHT have a sequel, I don't know yet. I did put this in the warnings but this will contain possible hints of slash pairings and slashy feelings, it will also be in Dorumon's POV
1. 1 Leomon

**Hotshot:** Hey everyone, I have recently been watching a Digimon X-Evolution video and I decided to make a fanfic of it but with it being in Dorumon's POV, There needs to more more fanfics of this movie, so I hope you all Enjoy. Also, I like to think of this, digital hazard and whatever else digimon related story (besides New Age) is practice in the digimon writing.

**Summary:** I am Dorumon, a digimon that fled to this new world to live my course, I knew it wasn't that simple, but hey, nothing is, especially when you have a hidden power that turns into someone that was thought to be a myth.

**Warning:** Violence, Profanity, possible slash feelings and stuff

**Pairings:** Alphamon/Omegamon(well really, Doru/alpha having feelings for Omega), (Possibly hinted at) Wargreymon X/Metalgarurumon X

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING, DIGIMON AND RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: X-Evolution<strong>

**Part 1**

**Leomon**

_**Forest Area, New World**_

_**Near sunset**_

The wind blew gently, rustling my fur as I wandered through this forest, my mind drifting back to the old word that I use to call home. All I want is to live my life in peace, was that too much to ask? Apparently yes since all of the digimon I had came across so far have bullied me out of their area. I was hoping to find a companion when I first came here, but now it seemed to be a dream that simply won't happen.

I looked upwards and saw a few apples swaying from a tree. I examined the trunk, seeing if I could climb but no such luck. Looks like I'll have to use this time for target practice. I jumped up in the air.

"**Metal Cannon!"**

I let a metal ball fly out of my mouth and it hit the stem that attached the apple to the tree, making the apple fell and I caught it. I did it a few more times until I had four apples in my arms and I began to eat.

Once I finished, I began to walk again. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew that I had to keep moving. I know that there will be some high level digimon that wouldn't mind having me for a snack.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun started to set. I quickly picked up my pace, hoping to find a safe place to rest for the night. My ears twitched as I heard a rumble as I walked. I turned my head and saw stormclouds slowly gathering.

It grew darker and the rumbling grew louder until the rain came. It was night now, flashes of lightning lit up the area and the rain was soaking my fur. my ear twitched again, this time though, it was because of footsteps. I looked over and saw something moving quickly and I quickly bolted.

I glanced behind me and I tripped on a log. I rolled, getting my matted in my fur before stopping. I heard the pounding footsteps coming towards me, making me get up and start running again.

I made it out of the woods, only to stop when I saw a looming cliff in front of me. I stared up at it. I heard something behind me and I looked over, just to see a tree getting cut in half. The top half slowly slid off, revealing the digimon that had been chasing me.

A Leomon.

I stared at him for a minute before starting to run off to the side but he jumped in front of me, making me stop. He started to walk towards me and I quickly jumped back.

"**Metal Cannon!"**

The iron ball flew towards him, only to be cut in half. I spit more at him before landing on my feet.

"**Fist of the Beast King!"**

Blue lion heads engulfed the iron balls, making them explode. I cried out as one explosion happened very close to me, the force pushing me away, making me roll on the ground. I stood up and shook my head and noticed that Leomon was coming towards me, his sword held out horizontally in front of him. He stop in front of me and raised his sword up and I shot my eyes, bowing my head as I awaited for the finishing blow.

I heard something being stabbed in the ground in front of me and I snap my eyes open. I saw Leomon kneeling on the ground, staring at me.

"So, you want to live" he asks me. I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I…" He paused. "Even if I were to take your X-Antibody...I wouldn't live any longer." He stared into my eyes.

"You have good eyes. Live for me in this new world. Carry on, for our future." His grip slipped from his handle and he fell to the ground. I took a step forward, wanting to help him.

"I'm sorry I chased you." He apologized. No more movement came from him. I looked down before shouting up to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> thanks for reading and remember to Review!


	2. 2 WarGreymonX & Tokomon

**Hotshot:** Part 2 is here! Hope you all enjoy this part!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: X-Evolution<strong>

**Part 2**

**WarGreymon X and Tokomon**

_**Plain Area, New World**_

_**Midday**_

After I witnessed the death of Leomon, I traveled for miles until I made it to a plain area and found a river to wash the mud from the night before. It felt good to finally have my fur rid of mud and grime. After washing, I decided to get myself a drink.

My ears perk at the sound of footsteps and I looked to the side before turning to look behind me. Three mushroomon stood there, surrounding me.

"Get lost!" The middle demanded.

"Your aren't the chosen!" The right told me with a sneer.

"Because a Digimon like you appeared, with a strange stone on his forehead, Andromon said the world is going to hell!" The middle explained.

"Get outta here!" the left snarled with hatred. "Get lost!"

The three began to use an attack on me, one hitting my snout. They continue to attack me and finally, I had enough. I turned around and dive into the river. The current carried me towards a waterfall as I tried to keep my head above the water.

After I went over the waterfall, I heaved myself onto the bank and shook the water from my fur. I began to walk away from the river, feeling more lonely than ever.

'_Why...why am I here?'_

I turned back towards the river before looking forward again.

'_Why am I so unwanted? Why am I not needed?'_

I felt tears building up in my eyes as I continue to walk. I glanced at the sunset, knowing that I have to find shelter, and soon.

I managed to find a hollowed trunk big enough for me and I went in. I curled up in the back and watched as the day turned into night. I laid my head down and let out a small sigh.

"Will I ever find the ones who want me? Need me?" I asked the wind.

I let out another sigh before setting my head down and closing my eyes and fell asleep.

_**One day later**_

_**Desert Area, New World **_

_**Sunset**_

I was walking not stop since I first woke up in the temporary shelter and my feet started to hurt. The hot sand didn't help. I looked into the distance and saw what looked like to be a temple and ruins. I picked up the pace and got there just before nightfall. I went in and curled around in the corner, getting ready for a chilly night. I curled up tighter and fell asleep.

I was awoken by a crash the next morning. I got up and looked at the entrance before walking out. I saw a massive column of smoke in the distance before hearing something beside the stairs. I looked over the ledge and saw a digimon leaning against a large crater in the wall. I saw another digimon, smaller and an in-training that I realized, was a Tokomon.

The little guy noticed me and hopped slightly with a smile. I jumped down and landed in front of him before getting closer to the bigger one. I saw him move as he turned his head to look at me. I froze, unsure of this digimon was friend or foe. He resembled a WarGreymon but really different.

"I see…" he murmured softly. "You Also have the X-Antibody. It must have been hard for you."

I shook my head and looked at him sadly, not knowing what to say. He looked at me with warmth before speaking again.

"As a friend, I have a favor to ask you." He said softly, making me perk up slightly.

"A friend…?"

"That's right. I'm sure you've realized that I also have the X-Antibody." I nodded. I did realized it.

"We don't have much time. I will be back. Before I return, could you look after this child?" He asked. I look down at Tokomon before looking back at WarGreymon, my eyes expressing how sure I truly felt.

"Please protect this child."

I looked down at Tokomon who hopped over to me before he bit my tail making me let out a small yelp. After a minute, he jumped off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle it." He stated and I looked at him, his eyes smiling.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He started to get up. I felt Tokomon bite my tail again, making me jump with a yelp of pain. I noticed WarGreymon jump in the air and flew off.

I noticed another form shooting to follow towards where WarGreymon went.

"Wasn't that a Royal Knight? Why is one of the network leaders…? Aie, that hurts." I looked at Tokomon, who jumped off and came beside me. I looked back up at the sky, trying to figure out just which Knight was that. Omegamon? Possibly, but why would he even be here?

Sure I heard rumors about the Knights murdering mass amounts of Digimon back in the old world, and now in this world. I didn't want to believe it, especially Omegamon. He was the only Knight I had always looked up to the most.

I let out a sigh before nudging Tokomon towards the direction of another forest area. It was about time for some foraging for food.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Please leave a review on what you thought about this part!


	3. 3 Omegamon

**Hotshot:** Part three is here! phew this was a long chapter. I hope your enjoying this story so far and will continue to in the future. Welp, onto part 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: X-Evolution<strong>

**Part 3**

**Omegamon**

_**Forest Area, New World**_

_**Before Sunset**_

I kept a keen eye out for danger as we walked through the forest, getting close to a Plain Area. Thankfully, there seems to be no danger at all today, which I was happy for. We chowed down on some berries earlier, so we were both full and now Tokomon seemed to be full of energy.

I watched him as he ran on ahead before he tripped and rolled on his back. I went over to him as he got to his four little legs.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes~! Mon!" He chirped happily. I don't know where He got "Mon" from or what it mean, but I never tried to correct him.

I smiled, happy that I finally feel wanted. Truthfully, I'm already started to feel like a parent I wonder if "Mon" means mother or father?

"That's good. I'm just doing what I can."

The peaceful moment was interrupted by what sounded like a stampede. We looked over to a big hill and saw all kinds of digimon running over it, as well as bug digimon flying above them. Tokomon ran over to the tree line, behind some bushes and I followed. We watch as the herds and swarms went on their way before everything went wrong.

A blue beam of energy swept passed and we were blinded by the light. I tried my best to shield Tokomon from the harsh winds. Once the winds and lights died down, I looked over to the once lush and green plains were now desolate. I noticed a figure coming down from the sky and my heart dropped once I saw who it was.

Omegamon landed in front of one digimon that was still alive, but pinned by a boulder. He raised his foot before bringing it down on the defenseless digimon's head. I quickly looked away. I felt Tokomon rubbing his head against my leg, whimpering. I looked at him before swiftly looked up at Omegamon, who turned towards our direction.

I picked Tokomon and hurried off, hiding him in a bush.

"Whatever you do, do not come out." I told him. He nodded, still whimpering. I got in front of a tree and saw Omegamon coming. He stopped a few feet away and looked down at me with his beautiful forest green eyes that was emotionless.

I quickly shook my thoughts away before steeling myself.

"**Metal Cannon!"**

He charged at me, the iron ball deflecting by his orange shoulder. He rammed me with his shoulder, making me fly back and slam into the tree behind me. I fell to the ground with a wince.

I slowly got back up before jumping towards him, only to have me smack away. I jumped again and I was smacked away again.

I skidded on the ground before stopping. I slowly got up and shook myself.

"I'm no match for him." I said quietly to myself. I jumped back at him and I was slapped back and I slammed into a tree. I heard it crack before i fell to the ground. The tree fell right next to me, a few feet between it and I.

I head something jump on the trunk, letting out a small growl. I slowly opened my eyes, just to see Tokomon jumped at Omegamon.

Omegamon narrowed his eyes before smacking the small digimon away, making Tokomon roll to a stop in front of me.

My eyes widen before narrowing in anger as I got up and jumped at him. Again I was smacked back. This went on until the sun was just below the horizon. Tokomon and I layed there, exhausted. I heard Omegamon getting ready to end us. How can someone I look up to, someone I came to admire, be turned into someone so ruthless.

"**Garuru Tomahawk!"**

something slammed into the ground in front of us as well as something coming up from the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and saw WarGreymon standing there, looking back at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I kept...my promise…"

WarGreymon turned back to Omegamon. My ears twitch at the sound of someone flying in closer.

"Is this the justice of the Royal Knights!?" a voice snarled from above.

"It is the justice of Yggdrasil's New Digital World!" Omegamon shot back as he looked up and flew off into the sky. I watched as the fight got on its way. I stood shakily before turning to Tokomon and nudged him.

"Tokomon, get up." I tried to wake him up, but he didn't open his eyes. My heart starts to pound hard within my chest.

"Tokomon, its Mon." I tried again, still nothing.

No….nono! This can't be happening!

"This child-!" I called, grabbing the unfamiliar digimon's attention first.

"This child is dead!" I tried to hold my tears back as I said this.

"**Grey Sword!"**

I froze as the attack got closer and closer to me. I started to take a few steps back before bowing my head and shut my eyes. The attack was deafening as I waited but it didn't hit. The sounds died down and I slowly open my eyes and saw something standing in front of me.

I looked up and saw the digimon, Metalgarurumon, standing there, breathing heavily.

"The X-program was complete…?" He asked after he opened his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will soon die. I will give this child my X-Antibody."

Flashbacks of Leomon started to come into my mind.

"Please, live on for me. Life is just that beautiful…" He state before bringing his hand to his chest and a blue orb was in his head. "I give this to you."

The orb broke up before going into Tokomon. I watched as he slowly close his eyes and fell to the ground. I stared down at him, tears threatening to spill. Than, I felt rage, rage I never felt before.

I threw my head back and screamed to the sky. Green data started to surround me just as a tidal wave swept towards me.

As the light died down, I hovered above the water, my now massive wings flapping. I held tokomon in my hand, making sure he doesn't fall out and into the water.

"**Power Metal!"**

The force of the attack made me do a backflip. The attack hit Omegamon's chest and I saw him flinch. He flew down to my level but at a distance.

"Why? Why do you go such lengths to fight?!" He asked.

"Because I want to live! I just want to live, Even if its just extend my life a bit more… I just want to live!" I answered truthfully before noticing that Tokomon began to glow. I looked back at Omegamon.

"I have to live... I need to live for my son!" I added. I saw his eyes widen just a fraction. He wasn't expecting the last part. I looked back at Tokomon, who stopped glowing. He blinked his open before making a happy "Mon". I lifted my hand to my head and he jumped on it and went to my back.

"Yggdrasil...doesn't want that." Omegamon stated, looking off to the side. I looked over and saw WarGreymon getting up from the water. Omegamon started to fly towards us. I looked over at my friend and saw that he got ready for the fight. I got ready as well.

Something flew down and stabbed in front of Omegamon.

"This lance-?" Omegamon looked up along with WarGreymon and I.

"Give up, Omegamon..." Dukemon told the other as he floated above us. "I have not come to fight. I have something to ask you. Why was the X-program launched? Do you want to know the reason?"

"Dukemon! What are you saying?!" Omegamon called up, sounding slightly angry.

"Yggdrasil set off the sudden extermination of Digimon. It made its decision on the old world." WarGreymon stated.

"There is nothing to hide...That's right. Only a number of digimon were chosen to come to this world...and only a certain number of Digimon will be able to advance."

"Project Ark. The X-program was set off just for that?"

"So, you know that name…"

"However, some of us lived and those were the ones that came here. Both the chosen Digimon and the surviving Digimon...are they not all Digimon?!"

"That is wrong! You are outsiders. That is what Yggdrasil decided." Omegamon growled.

"Omegamon! you need not answer. Yggdrasil's decision will soon reach this level." Dukemon told us.

"What do you mean." asked WarGreymon.

"Yggdrasil has passed Project Ark to the secondary stage. It will delete all Digimon."

"How dare you! That's classified information!" Omegamon snarled.

"It matters not. Both the chosen Digimon and you X-Antibody Digimon...everything will be erased."

"To go that far-!" WarGreymon growled.

"It is by my Lord Yggdrasil's command...to see it carried out is the duty of the Royal Knights. However, I, Dukemon, refuse!"

"You would betray Him?" Omegamon asked the other.

"Rather than betray my own emotions…I would defy Yggdrasil." Dukemon confirmed. "I cannot help it."

"Next time we meet, will we be enemies?"

"Too bad...my dear friend, Omegamon! Is there not something you want to ask to heed my defiance?"

"I will see."

"I wish to give them a chance." Dukemon told Omegamon before looking over at Wargreymon and I.

"I will never forget this pain." Omegamon held his blue head against his chest, sounding slightly pained and/or sad before flying up, passed the clouds. Dukemon retrieved his lance before looking down at me. He flew up in the air to follow Omegamon. I looked at WarGreymon and he motioned me towards dryland and we flew to it and landed. Tokomon hopped off of my back before looking up at me in awe. I smiled at him gently before walking towards the shore. I looked up to the sky when I felt a shift in the air.

"What is it?" WarGreymon asked from behind me. I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Tokomon asked this time.

"Dukemon…" I looked back to the sky before I turned to WarGreymon.

"I'm...sorry about your friend." I told him and he seemed surprised at that before shaking his head.

"he was always a sucker for helping kids. He actually wanted some someday." He told me with a fond expression on his face.

"Were you and him…"

"Mates? Yeah, ever since we became, well, us."

"I'm so sorry..." I started to feel slightly guilty.

"Don't be. He saved you because he wanted to, that's just how he was. For now, we have to do what we can to ensure the safety of all Digimon and do what we can to help." He told me and I nodded. I felt something nuzzle my foot and looked down, seeing Tokomon.

"Mon got big!" He chirped, making me smile.

"Yes I did." I chuckled before scooping him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> God this was a long part to write! I don't know how long the other parts will be but we will see, remember to review!


	4. 4 Magnamon

**Hotshot:** well, here's part 4 and the halfway point to the end of this fic. Just a few more parts to go. I hope you will enjoy this part.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: X-Evolution<strong>

**Part 4**

**Magnamon**

_**Desert Area, New World**_

_**Morning**_

"Mon!" Tokomon jumped on my back, making me wake up from my light sleep. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes Tokomon?" I yawned.

"Play!" He giggled.

"Let me wake up first." I told him and he let out a happy squeal and jumped down and i stood and stretched. I fanned out my wings, allowing small flaps before tucking them back as much as I could. I looked over at Tokomon, only to see empty space. Guess he went outside to wait for me.

Once I knew I was awake enough, I climbed outside and shut my eyes, feeling the morning breeze rush through my fur. I got to the edge when i heard distress sounds coming from one of the pillars. Wait...I know that voice!

"Tokomon?!" I fanned my wings out and scanned the area and I found Tokomon hanging from a pillar in a green net and what looked like a blue dragon in golden armour was walking over to him.

"Stay away!" Tokomon cried as the newcomer started to raise his hand towards him.

"Tokomom…!"

"Are you Dorugamon?" The new digimon asked me. I started to fly towards him, only to get caught in a green net myself. He turned his attention on Tokomon again and his claws were at the ready.

"Disappear."

"**Power Metal!"**

The ball flew from my mouth, breaking the net. I went backwards and skidded a few feet before stopping.

The dragon, Mangamon I realized, took a step back, away from Tokomon.

"That attitude which drove you to fire…" He looked between Tokomon and me. "Whatever." He started to make his way over to me and I tried to get up. The last thing I saw was a bright light, and than nothing.

I don't know how long I was within the darkness. I remember feeling strange but thats all.

I must have woken up, because I heard familiar voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt myself beginning to split apart before I went back to sleep. I started to dream a very unique dream.

I was in my rookie form, playing with Tokomon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were there as well, watching us. On a boulder beside them was Dukemon, who had what seems to be a new born Punimon in his arms. Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed was Omegamon, his eyes were soft and content.

The sun was shining in the cloudless sky, a nice breeze swept through my fur and everything was perfect.

"Wake up!" a distant voice called. It sounded so familiar.

"Mon! Please wake up!"

I force my eyes to slowly open. "Tokomon?"

I felt him let out a happy squeal before nuzzling my chin. I forced myself to stand with a wince and looked in front of me. There were two digimon in front of me and beyond that were bodies littering everywhere. I could see that there was still fighting going on.

"Why….why?" I couldn't take it anymore, I through my head back.

"**STOP!" **

I felt my data reconfigure and once it was done, I opened my eyes. I was bigger now, standing on on four legs. I could see white fur on my chest and a blade-like horn on my snout. I heard something and looked over to my side and saw a mummymon had his gun trained on me.

"What the hell are you?! You…! We saved you?!" He snarled angrily and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I quickly flew up as he pulled the trigger. I flew over various digimon before I was over the water. I looked down at my reflection and gasped. "I-I'm..!"

I flew and hovered over the water, taking myself in.

"I'm...why…?"

I looked just like those other digimon but I was furrier, a regular mouth and red eyes.

"Why….this form…" Why do I look like them?

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> aaand that a wrap to this part, remember to leave a review!


	5. 5 DukemonX

**Digimon: X-Evolution**

**Part 5**

**Dukemon X**

_**Mountain Area, new World**_

_**Midday**_

"I must..." I turned and went to the land before landing and started to walk. The digimon that I looked like didn't seem to be bothered by my presence. I look up and saw that one was going to where Tokomon is. I quickly jumped up and smashed into it before it could get my son.

After I threw it away, I dived and slammed into another, crushing it into the ground. I lept and tackle one that was about to pounce on some mushroomon, but it kicked me away and I slammed into the rock wall. I gritted my teeth and forced myself up with a wince. I felt determination growing inside of me.

I felt something land on my back and I quickly looked, seeing Tokomon who was smiling up at me.

"Mon!"

I smiled gently at him. He's fine, oh thank whoever's out there, he's fine.

"Everyone stay calm!" WarGreymon shouted. "He just assumed their form...There has to be a reason behind it! His heart is still with us!" Just as he got finished saying that, a sound reached my ears. I looked up and saw a swarm of digimon coming straight towards us. Their screeches were loud and laced with lust of of data. I braced myself against the ground, ready to fight.

"**Final Elysium!"**

A blue beam of energy took the swarm out. I watched die down and saw a figure floating into view.

"I, Dukemon, have returned from Data Space." He announced. His lance was no made up of pure energy and his armour was spikier and sleeker. I watched as a decent towards the ground before stopping.

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, lead them all away! Dorugremon and I shall take care of the rest here!" Dukemon told the two. I turn to Tokomon.

"I'll be alright...head somewhere safe." I told him as WarGreymon ran over. He gently scooped Tokomon up and pulled him away.

"Mon!" Tokomon cried, not wanting to leave me.

"I'll come as soon as I can…I promise." I reassured him. My eyes move to WarGreymon.

"WarGreymon, I entrust him to you."

"You don't have to worry, I'll keep him safe. Now, I leave the rest to you!" I watched as he took off before turning and took off myself.

"**Royal Saber!"**

Dukemon's lance extended and he started to hack away at the flying masses. I watched until he was finished and flew over to him.

"You were alright!" was the first thing I said to him. One tried to sneak attack him but Dukemon sliced him in half.

"So, you worried…" he seemed slightly amused by this.

"I…" I began to say until I saw one coming after him. We quickly moved and I slammed it away. I turned back to him.

"Is it truly okay for me to be alive? If I were dead...then things wouldn't be like this!"

"You wish that I, Dukemon, should answer that?"

"What the hell am I? Why the hell am I here?!"

"Everything has the will to live. From the very first time life existed, that much as not changed. The one thing that has changed though, is what do you live for?'" He then flew to dispatch some that was going after the fleeing digimon. I flew up behind him and he turned around,

"Dorugremon! Go to Yggdrasil!"

I gave him a surprised look. Go to Yggdrasil?

"Do you not want to know who you really are?" I nodded. I noticed that he was holding his lance out and I flew upwards, the lance swiped where I just hovered. He held up his shield which glowed and a green light came out of it and created a portal.

"You will find all of your answers there. What has happened to Yggdrasil even I, Dukemon, do not know. However, the only way is in there!"

"But-!" I couldn't leave him here to fight them all by himself!

"I, Dukemon, am enough to keep them here. You must go to my Lord Yggdrasil. Should I, Dukemon, fall...then that is my own sought answer."

I stared at him, my mind trying to decide. He must have noticed my inner battle because his eyes soften a fraction.

"I'll be alright. This is the only way to stop this madness and save everyone, do you understand?" he told me and I nodded.

"I'll go!" I decided before flying up and into the portal. I was surrounded by a bright light and then, in a place I did not know. It was black with golden designs on it. I slowly landed.

"Why are you here?" I head Magnamon ask. "This is not a place for one like you. Leave this place this instant!"

"Dukemon opened the path for me.." I told them.

"Dukemon?" Omegamon sounded surprised and I could understand why.

"I came to find the answer...I want to see Yggdrasil!"

"There is nothing to ask!" Magnamon spoke up strongly. Omegamon let out a chuckle, making me look at him.

"Interesting…"

"Impossible!" Magnamon seemed a little off now for some reason.

"You want to meet Yggdrasil, whom even the Royal Knights cannot touch? On top of that, the one who opened the path for you was my dear friend Dukemon? Then, before you reach that answer...you must defeat me!" Omegamon declared, unsheathing his sword. "I will fulfill your wish if you do so."

"D….defeat you? No-!" I didn't come here to fight him!

He flew at me and I quickly jumped up. Energy swept at me and I landed hard on my side.

"Why must you always get so emotional? He maybe Yggdrasil's experiment...but didn't I say he was not a digital being?" Magnamon stated to Omegamon.

"No...I think he and I are on the same wavelength. Then, whichever one of us reaches Yggdrasil's core and grasps that answer...that will be fine." Omegamon turned back to me. "The fact that Dukemon opened the path for you has further meaning. Show me your true form!" He pointed his sword at me.

"Theres no time for this! If I don't hurry, the Digital World will-!"

"Are you saying that when you meet Yggdrasil and find your answer...the Digital World will be saved?!" He took out his cannon and pointed at me. I quickly moved but the force of the blast sent me skidding across the floor.

"How conceited!" He made his way over to me. "You think you can do what I could not. What is waiting for us at Yggdrasil?!"

"N...no...I don't want to fight…! I have no reason to fight you!"

"If you do not, then I do. For what did you come here for?"

"For the existence of everything!"

"Then fight. Being prepared is more than just words. Prove that you came here, ready to die for the existence of everything!"

I managed to roll out of the way of his attack but wing wasn't so lucky. He attacked again, taking another wing off and then took my tail off. I was sent flying a few feet away before skidding to a stop.

"You aren't the one I want to fight!"

"So you still say that?! Then who is it?"

"Thats what I want to find out by meeting Yggderasil!"

"What are you saying?! Any intruder would have been destroyed! Tell us what we want to know!" Magnamon ordered.

"The Royal Knights protect the order of the Digital World. For one like you to approach Yggdrasil would oppose that order!" Omegamon stated as he started to raise his sword. "This is the end."

I quickly shut my eyes. This can't be the end! It just can't! If I die here then….then…!

_"You have good eyes. Live for me in this new world. Carry on, for our future."_

Leomon…

_"As a friend…"_

WarGreymon…

_"Please, live on for me. Life is just that beautiful…"_

MetalGarurumon…

"_You must go to my Lord Yggdrasil. Should I, Dukemon, fall...then that is my own sought answer." _

Dukemon…

"_Mon!"_

Tokomon…

_I sat in the ruins, watching as Tokomon playing in the sand. He got up and hop over to me, settling down beside me. I adjusted my wing to cover him from the sun._

"_Mon?"_

"_Yes Tokomon?"_

"_Mon and Toko will always be together?"_

"_Of course."_

"_No matter what happens, Toko will always love Mon!"_

My eyes snap open. Tokomon!

Multicolored lights bursts around me. I felt myself started to break apart like before, but it was different. I was blinded by the lights and everything went white.


	6. 6 Alphamon & Yggdrasil

**Digimon: X-Evolution**

**Part 6**

**Alphamon and Yggdrasil**

As the lights faded around me, I stood in the spot where I was laying down in. I felt new power flowing through me and it felt….familiar somehow. I saw Omegamon blink as he looked at me in bewilderment.

"You are?"

"It can't be!" Magnamon gaped.

"I am Alphamon." I stated, my voice sounding more mature and authoritative than before.

"Thats impossible! While I'm looking at Alphamon...such was said to never exist! An apparition. A legend among the Royal Knights!" Magnamon stated, seemingly wanting to deny that I was standing there, in front of him.

"Even so, here I stand, and thanks to you, I now know what I must do. I cannot excuse Yggdrasil's intervention in this." I stared into Omegamon's eyes as I said this.

"Dukemon led you here for that reason." He stated with a realization. "I have confirmed and I will acknowledge you. Come, and together we shall bear witness." As he said that, a shiver went up my spine for some reason. He turned and started walking and I followed suit.

"Stop!" Magnamon shouted as he came in front of us. "The Royal Knights are to protect the order of the Digital World! For the future, that is what you always said! Is this order?"

"Seems you have only just realized...When the order of the Digital World begins to collapse, Yggdrasil's order is something to be concerned about."

"The Royal Knights never move unless told, you will still go without waiting for such a gracious command?!"

"I will go. Just as my dear friend Dukemon would have done."

"This is troublesome." I spoke up, making Omegamon look over at me. "Our friends are in trouble. All Digimon face a state of crisis, yet you still hold high your holy words? A knight knows what orders to follow, and what orders to question. Blind loyalty will only get you so far." Omegamon and I started to walk again, passed Magnamon and was teleported to a strange place.

In front of us was something I couldn't quite see. it has its wings shielding its appearance.

"Who are you?" Omegamon asked. The thing let out a squawk as it moved its head from behind its wings.

"This is…." I began to mumble. I could see that it has its sights set on me. I quickly got into a fighting stance before glancing over at Omegamon.

"Omegamon, stay out of this fight." I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me as if I was crazy. It jumped at us and we quickly jumped away. Omegamon blasted its wing with his cannon, which did nothing to it. It looked between us before targeting Omegamon. He managed to dodge its claws and managed to slice off some of its feathers before it used the ball on its tail to hit him. He was sent flying into the wall and fell onto its front.I felt anger coursing through me as I saw that and held up my hand, a green energy coming from it.

**Digitalize of Soul!"**

multiple energy shots hit it, tearing it apart. I looked over at Omegamon once I managed to mask my anger.

"Let us go." I told him and we flew up to the floating sphere above.

We made it in and we stood before a podium type crystal with a clear sphere sitting of it.

"This is...Yggdrasil?" Omegamon asked, a little taken back.

"I wish to see Yggdrasil. Where is your core? What are you really trying to accomplish?"

"I wish to know as well. Why must Project Ark be executed with such overpowering force?" Omegamon asked. We were met with silence.

"Yggdrasil, if you intend on on remaining silent, you better prepare yourself." I warned.

"No matter what we do, there is no way we'll get out in one piece." Omegamon told me and I looked over to him.

"Magnamon has already warned Yggdrasil of our coming. We are traitors." He finished. I clenched my fists.

"If Yggdrasil insists on remaining silent, then there is only one option." I told him.

"This might be the end of everything…"

"Then, what will we learn from this?"

"There is only one thing I'm sure of...no matter what we do, at this rate. the Digital World will be destroyed."

"Then…" I turned to him.

"We cannot stand Idly by." He looked back. We turned back to it and I charged up my power as Omegamon got out his sword and cannon. We started to fly towards the sphere when what looked like to be the crystallized digimon that I had fought before came out of the ground. I quickly took care of them as Omegamon flew off, sending a blast to Yggdrasil, which didn't work.I turned back to my opponents and finished the last of them.

I looked over and saw that Omegamon was in a creature's hold.I quickly flew over. It sent a green beam towards him and I got in front of him just in time. I turned around, held out my arm and started to move it a certain way.

"**Kyuukyoku Senjin Oo-Ryuu-Ken"**

I pulled out my sword and with a swift move, I cut its wrist, making Omegamon let go. I felt a sudden pain on my wrist and looked down, seeing that it was also cut. I looked at him before attacking. His wings came up and I sliced some of the feathers off. Suddenly, the same thing happened to mine and I went to the ground, landing on my feet. I straightened myself and compared our wounds to each others. Same type of wound on our wrists, our cut feathers, It all makes sense now. It let out a laugh.

"So, thats how it is…" I stated softly. I jumped up and threw my sword. It came back Like a boomerang and went threw my middle as well as the creature's behind me. It was sent falling back and landed. Omegamon jumped and flew up to me, shock evident in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I didn't answer him right away.I put a hand to my chest and got a glowing orb from within my chest.

"I entrust this to you…" I breathed as I head it out for him.

"I can't, but what about…"

"He is my shadow…" I told him. I could see that he was trying to make sense of everything, so I decided to keep talking.

"If I hadn't met my friends...I would have became this." My strength failed and my arm started to fall limp. Omegamon caught my hand with the nose of his Garuru hand.

"I might have been just like him, however, I am proud to have met you all in this Digital world. I give my life over to you." I finished with a smile behind my mask. He hesitantly took the orb within is Garuru hand and a flash of white lit the room up before it died down. Omegamon's appearance changed, almost drastically. With another flash, my shadow was gone and I was falling. I felt someone catching me and everything went black.


	7. Omegamon X and Tokomon X

**Hotshot:** The last part of this story. I might make a sequel but I have to think about it. Hope you all have enjoyed this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon: X-Evolution<strong>

**Part 7**

**Omegamon and Tokomon X**

The first thing that I was aware of when I came to was a gentle breeze ruffling my fur and someone carrying me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the moving clouds in the sky. I looked up to see who was carrying me and saw that it was Omegamon. He glanced down at me and instead of the coldness that has once dominated his eyes,he had warmth shining.

"Dukemon." He called without taking his eyes from me. The crimson and white knight flew up beside him a second later.

"It's good to see that you have finally awakened." Dukemon told me. "We are close to where you live." He added just before he and Omegamon flew down to a carefully sat me down on the ground, only pulling away when he was sure I could stand on my own.

"Dorumon, you mustn't let anyone know of who you truly are." Dukemon told me. "It is the only way for you and your son will be able to live in peace without conflict."

"But…what about Magnamon?" I asked him. "He was there…"

"We will track him down so he doesn't try and get to you. We have yet to know what his intentions are now."

"Now go, your son and friends are waiting for you." Omegamon stated and I nodded.

"Both of you, be careful." I told them.

"Of course." Dukemon bowed his head in acknowledgment. Omegamon knelt down in front with me, his blue arm over his chest. I look at him, confused.

"From this day forward, I, Omegamon, am your faithful servant. I shall gladly give my life to protect you, for I am your Royal Knight. I am yours to command and you are mine to serve." He vowed, making me stare at him.

"He recited the old vow of the knights. He gave you his life and loyalty as will I." Dukemon informed before kneeling as well.

"From this day forward, I, Dukemon, am your faithful servant.I shall gladly give my life to protect you, for I am you Royal Knight. I am yours to command and you are mine to serve." He recited before they both stood up.

"It is time for us to part ways." Omegamon stated. He and Dukemon started to slowly ascend up to the sky.I watched them go before turning and taking off towards where my home is. I got to a hill and saw the desert in the distance and a familiar structure. I took off down the hill and across the fields. I saw something coming toward me and I felt my heart soar.

"Mon!" Tokomon shouted, his short little legs bouncing as he ran to me. He jumped and I caught him in my arms, pulling him close. He snuggled into my chest and I started to walk back to my home, smiling.

My home…with my friends and family. I finally have what I always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot: <strong>Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
